Fire Vs Vendetta
by Storyteller54
Summary: Marcus Wants to have a challenging fight! so he decides to go one on one with Zoe aves! aka Black Cuervo


**Hello EL Tigre Archive This Is StoryTeller54 here to bring you a little Short Story again! Episode 11 will be out soon! so i leave you with this! **

**P.S in the next story i'm going to will have some new moves and stuff that Manny, Marcus and Frida will do, or do you want to wait till i show it in EL Tigre the New Adventures? Anyway! ENJOY! **

**Fire Vs Vendetta! **

"so Manny, Tell me some of the bad guy's who's given you a hard time" Said Marcus as they were walking down the side walk heading to the arcade. Manny Looks at Marcus raising an Eyebrow.

"since when did you care about getting into hero and villain stuff" Manny asked

"i just want to kick the shit out of some bad guys, and i'm not talking about some stupid bandits, I'm talking about a challenge"

Manny put his fingers to his chin thinking up all the villains he's faced that gave him a hard time. "well, I guess the top one would have to be Black Cruevo" Manny said and looks at Marcus. "You mean the girl dressed in black armour?" Said Marcus turning his head over to Manny.

"yeah, and Sartanna of the dead and Django, they are the worst"

" i see, well in that case, let's go start of fight with one of them" Marcus said as he stopped walking. Manny stopped walking and he quickly turned his body to Marcus direction. "Just one up to their layer and start a fight?! are you insane?!" Manny shouted at Marcus.

Marcus looked at him for a moment.

"a little" Marcus responded

Manny thought for a moment then looked at Marucs

"ehh there isn't really much to do today so i guess we can"

"ALRIGHT! SO ITS SETTLED! so who should we fight first?" Marcus asked.

"Well...i don't know" Manny said as he thought about it.

Marcus looked at Manny and then looked up at the sky. he sees Black Cruevo flying in the sky laughing carrying bags of jewels.

"hey, isn't that the Black whatever girl?" Marcus said pointing at the sky. Manny looks at Marcus then looks up at the sky. "CRAP!" Manny shouted. "looks this is a job for!" Manny said as he is about to transform, Marcus grabs Manny's hand and stops him.

"i got this" Marcus said.

"huh? what?" Manny said looking at Marcus.

"Let me handle this! i'll take care of the whatever her name was, and you relax" Marcus said looking at Manny. "What?! no way!"

"why not?! your just going to get your butt kick!" Marcus said crossing his arms.

"NO I WON"T! i have fought her before!" Manny shouted at Marcus.

"Ok ok! how about we play rock paper siccors, and see who gets to fight alright?" Marcus said holding his hand out.

Manny scoffed and sighed. "fine" Manny said and held his hand out.

"ROCK, PAPER SICCORS!" they both shouted. Manny got sciccors and Marcus got rock.

"WHAT! AWW COME ON!" Manny said disappointed.

"HA! Rock crushes sciccors" Marcus said smirking and laughing. "now, lets see how strong this girl really is" Marcus said cracking his knuckles.

"dude don't get so carried away ok?" Manny said

"come on, I'm not going to hurt the girl, I'm way more of a gentlemen then you are anyway" Marcus said chuckling.

"OH whatever!" Manny said heading off to the arcade.

Marcus smiled and went to the direction where Zoe went. "i wonder if i can persuade her to a lovely dinner in a restraint? HEH! yeah, i'll do that!" Marcus said as he followed zoe.

Zoe landed on a roof and sat down and opened her bag full of jewels and money.

she giggled and chuckled. "i really scored big today" Zoe said and tossed the diamond in her hand and smiled.

"OH was it now?" Marcus said standing onto of a platform under zoe. Zoe turns around jumps back and takes out her laser and points it at Marcus.

"Well its nice to meet you too Black cruevo" Marcus said smiling widely.

"Hey, your that new hero that came to Miracle city" Zoe said glaring at Marcus. "i wouldn't really call myself a hero, but i'll go with it" Marcus said hopping down from the platform and looks at Zoe.

"here to take back the stuff i stole huh?" Zoe said as she kept her laser pointed at Marcus and stands on guard. "well...nah, just bored as hell, and i was thinking i would start a fight with some random villain, and i saw you and, well you get the picture" Marcus explained and smiled.

"is that so?...you must think you're a real tough guy don't you?"

Marcus chuckles and smiles. "yeah, but when i comes to lovely cute girls i get kinda soft, and by the looks of you, you must be one tough crazy chick"

Zoe squints her eyes and powers up her laser. "you are starting to annoy me, you know that?"

"yeah, I get that alot, so what are you going to do about it?" Marcus said taunting

Zoe quickly fires her laser, Marcus ducks dodging the laser and charges at Zoe throwing a fast flaming kick, zoes eyes widen and leans back dodging the kick and falls on her back and leg sweeps Marcus other leg, Marcus gets his barrings and lands on his hands and backflips away.

"good job, your reflexes are pretty good" Marcus said putting his hands together and takes a deep breath.

"ART OF FIRE! BLAZE OF GLORY!" Marcus shouted as breathed a huge burst of flame from his mouth at zoe. Zoe's eyes widen and uses her jet pack and quickly flies up dodging the fire. "Just who are you anyway?!" Zoe shouted looking down at him.

"Names Marcus Dupree, nice to meet you!" Marcus said smiling. "Now when your air born, i'll just shoot you down!" Marcus shouted.

"ART OF FIRE! FIRE BULLET STREAM!" shouted Marcus as he shoots a stream of bullet like fire from his mouth at Zoe. Zoe flies around dodging the stream of fire and then flies straight at Marcus collides at him with a hard kick to the gut sending Marcus through platform onto the street.

"ow" Marcus said flat on his back on the ground.

Zoe jumps from the building and then uses her jet pack to get a boost and jets down at Marcus sticking her leg out. "OH SHIT!" Marcus shouted as he moved out the way, Zoe lands on the ground making a small Crater in the ground.

"whoa, this girl has some crazy strength like frida" Marcus thought in his head.

Zoe looks at Marcus with a sinister look and uses her jet pack and flies at Marcus with full speed. Zoe throws a hard punch at Marcus, Marcus blocks it with his hand and grabs Zoe by the wrist and Slams her to the ground flat on her back.

Zoe pops herself up and sends furry's of kicks to Marcus face and knocks him into the air. Marcus Spins around in the air and catches himself, he then takes another deep breath. "ART OF FIRE! MULIT VOLCANIC FIRE BOMB" Shouted Marcus as he breathed huge ball of volcanic fire bombs from his mouth heading towards Zoe.

Zoe eyes widen and leaped out of the way from them and dodges the fire bombs, as she dodged she uses her jet pack and flies at full speed at Marcus.

Marcus clinches his fist and throws a huge punch at zoe, Zoe blocks it with her hand and tilts her body around and throws a hard right kick at Marcus, Marcus lift up his left arm blocking it. Marcus then smacks her leg out of the way and puts both his hands together and does an axe hand smack on Zoes stomach sending her colliding to the ground.

Marcus lands on the ground on his feet and walks towards zoe. Zoe leaps up and fires laser shoots at Marcus. Marcus ducks and dodges and gets hit by a few laser shoots and gets knocked to the ground.

"Dammit!" Marcus shouted and leaned up.

Zoe used her jet pack and flew by kicking Marcus in the face hard. "AHH!" Marcus shouted and held his face.

Zoe smirks and lands on the ground and turns around and looks at Marcus. "I have to say, you're not to bad" Zoe said as she stairs at Marcus.

Marcus gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth and nose. "heh, same too you, no wonder Manny said you were so tough"

she smirked and turns around. "well, i would love to stay and fight longer, but i have somewhere to be" Zoe said as she turned on her jet pack. "int'll we meet again, fire boy!" zoe said and flew off fast.

Marcus moved his mouth around and spat out some blood. "Damn, wait, should I have let her get away? aww fuck it, they always break out anyway" Marcus said and turned around and started walking.

a smile grew on his face.

"god I love this town"


End file.
